Damien
by Brinata-hime
Summary: this book has a twist to the twilight series...yes there are similarities but they are different and everything happens later on in the story...flames and critiques are welcome


**Damien**

Most of the world is in love with a vampyre story called the Twilight saga. But to me I don't get why people think they sparkle. But let me take you guys back a good 40yrs (I was 15 then) to when I met Damien.

Frankie Martinez stands at a good 5ft 6 and is a slender curved girl. She has midnight black hair and moonlight eyes. Her skin is like a porcelain doll. She is the new girl at Maryvale high school. She has moved from New York to Phoenix , AZ with her mother and father. "Great just great. Did I really have to start school today of all days?" she asked getting pissed about _actually_ going to school. "Yes Frankie you really have to go to school today. And I don't want to hear you start complaining got it?" her mother told her. Frankie just nodded her head in a manner of being depressed but takes it anyway. _I wonder how people will react to me? I mean for being a Mexican girl that has natural moonlight eyes…is pretty strange. Oh well I guess I have to find that out. _

As I came out of the car people wouldn't stop staring. See I was dressed in a plaid skirt and a corset top with my black converse high tops. I mean hey just because I'm starting half a month late doesn't mean you have to stare. Or it could be the fact that I look white when I'm actually Latina . But hey who am I to judge. "Um…do you know where the front office is?" I asked this Goth chick I just so happened to see. All she did was point and look at the office. "Okay thank you." Was all I said. When I walked in all I did was tell them I was new and that I needed my schedule. _Well I still have half an hour to kill might as well walk around and find my classes. If I don't get lost first._

So I did get lost the first ten times but hey I was new and didn't know the school so, don't blame me. I was just walking into first hour-even though bell rung ten minutes a go. So when I walked in some short girl came up to me. "Hiya, my names Sam and you are?" she asked pretty hyperly. "My names Frankie Martinez, hey where's the teacher?"

"Ha, you expect me to know? Anyways he's absent." Sam told me. I just looked at her and said oh. After a while some one walked in and told us to go to the auditorium. "Great another assembly, how lovely." Sam said. "You know it's not that bad. I mean we're getting out of class." I responded.

We were sitting down waiting for the principle to go on stage. "Well hello everyone. Hope you had a good summer vacation." She waited for a response-which was none-before she continued. "Well this assembly is to introduce a new student. So will Ms. Frankie Martinez please come to the stage." With that said I sunk as low as I could in the chair. "Hey just go and get it over with will ya." Sam told me. I stood up and made my way to the stage- mind you against my will- and slowly climbed the steps. _Great just another way to embarrass the hell out of me. When will it fucking stop!!!! _With that thought I looked out into the audience with my hair covering my face, scared to see the laughing faces. Then the principle spoke again. "MS. Martinez will need an escort to show her around the school, and the lucky person is Damien our football captain and Qb." She said enthusiastically. Girls started to whine for the fact he got to show me around.

When I saw the reason why, I couldn't help but feel the same way. Damien was a tall toned guy. He almost looked like an actor. He had short black hair which was spiked up. His eyes were coal black and he was a beautiful pale color. He stood probably a good 5in taller then me. He just looked at me and smiled. As for me I tried not to faint. "Hi I'm Frankie." "Hey I'm Damien Alverez; it's nice to meet you Frankie." I just gave him a meek smile. So the days went by pretty fast and thank the heavens it did. So as I was walking home one day I saw Damien and two girls that looked familiar. "Damien if you lose that damned ring again you know what will happen to you if mother and father find out." (It was Spark and Luna). "Yeah I know what will happen if I do but I got it covered so relax." "You better or I will kill you" Spark told him. So me, wondering a little walked up to them to answer a question itching at the tip of my tongue. "Hey um guys I have a question" they all stared at me and nod to go ahead. "Are you and Damien going out spark?" she looked at me in disgust and then thought about it for a second before she said "You over heard about the ring huh?" "Yeah I did" Then without warning she started to laugh. "No he's mine and Luna's younger brother." "Really? I mean I knew you and Luna were related since your twins but him?" I said a little disbelief evident in my voice. "Yeah we can see why, I mean he's not as good looking as us" Luna said with a smirk playing on her face. Damien just glared at Luna for saying that and Spark for laughing at him……Hysterically. "Okay just had to know." "Do you like him or something?" they both asked "UM no….why would I?" I asked. Even though half the girls in school like him-more like all of them- doesn't mean I have to. The three just stared at me open mouth and then all of a sudden the twins screamed 'Thank f*$# god' and almost started to dance in a circle……..almost. After that we parted ways. Until I remembered I don't know how to get home. _Hehehe I should of payed attention when my dad brought me._ So I turned around to ask the twins but they were gone the only person left was Damien. "Hey Damien," I yelled "can you help me out I kind of forgot how to get home!" After that he came up to me and shakes his head. "How did…never mind so what's the address?" he asked and I showed him. While we were walking it was really, really quiet. "So ..." I started "how's life?" "Life is weird well for me and my family" "How so?" I asked just somewhat curios. "Don't worry about it Frankie" I just nodded yes.

Chapter two

Home

It's been a week since school has started and I really feel out of place. People have come up to me and asked what it's like to live in New York . Honestly I can't answer that cause back there people always made fun of me on what I looked like. So here I am thinking all of this on my way home- yes I actually remembered how to get there- when I almost got hit by a car……how lovely. _What the fuck is up with people thinking they can drive on the damned sidewalk!!!! _"Hey Frankie I haven't seen you in forever!" I turned around to see a really good looking guy walk towards me. "Do I know you?" "You don't remember living here before huh" I jus shook my head. "Frankie its Eddie. I used to baby sit you even though we were only three years apart." I just kept staring trying to think back to my childhood….then it hit me "Fucking shit teddy!! You look so different." "Yeah I know so um where you heading?" I just replied with home and he nodded in response. The rest of the walk was silent but it was a nice silent. When we reached my place I invited him in. "Mom dad I'm home." Surprisingly no one answered me back. I headed to the kitchen and found the note.

'_Frankie, me and your dad had to go back to New York because your abuela has gotten very ill. We don't know when we'll be home so we left money and the car keys for you._

- _love mom'_

I just stared and I wanted to scream at them for not taking me with them. "Hey what's wrong?" "Huh…oh...nothing it's just that my parents went back to NY because my grandma got sick that's all and they don't know when they'll be back." He just nodded his head knowingly. I just stood there staring at him not knowing how to start conversation. "So Frankie how have you been since I haven't seen you since you were 7?" Eddie asked. "Me I could be better I mean in New York I didn't have a lot of friends but I did have one her name was Serenity." I smiled sadly at the thought of her. See serenity is a cancer patient and has been one since she was eight. They told her she only had four years but she's seventeen now and is almost better then before. I saw the way Eddie looked at me when I said her name. It was like he understood what I was going through. Before he could even speak the door bell rang. "I better get that" I walked towards the door and opened it. "Hey Frankie how are you?" "Uh fine um what are you doing here Damien?" I was questioning him because for some reason I had a feeling that something was going on. "It's my parents they sort of kicked me out of the house." I just stared wondering what type of parents he had and if it was because he lost the ring. "Was it because of the ring incident?" he just looked away nodding his head to what I said. I told him to go into the living room and wait while I made us something to drink. When Damien walked into the living room he saw there was someone else. "Hey you know Frankie?" Damien asked "Huh, oh yeah I do. I've known her since she was little actually." Eddie replied. They sat in silence until I walked back not knowing they had spoken to each other. "Okay here's some lemonade guys." I said as I set the drinks down. I really didn't know what to say to them but then Eddie opened his mouth and spoke. "Hey Frankie I have to go it was nice talking with you again." He said with a tiny smile. I nodded my head likewise. After he left it was just me and Damien sitting in an almost uncomfortable silence. "Do you have anyplace to stay?" after I said that he looked at me as if saying no. "Um if you want you are more then welcome to stay with me if you'd like." "Well actually that's what I came over to ask, if I could stay here for a while. If you wouldn't mind?" I smiled and nodded yes to him.

After that we ended up watching a movie. It was really weird when the movie started because it was a classic vampire film. During the whole movie Damien mocked count Dracula and I couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous he sounded. "That….ha-ha……was…..ha-ha funny Damien" I said talking between my laughter. Damien was looking at me with a smile that almost made me melt, _almost_ mind you. After that we went to sleep happy it being Friday cause it was 2 in the fucking morning when we did.

That morning I didn't want to get up because of the warmth I felt just lying in bed. I snuggled closer to my pillow when it hit me……my pillow was supposed to be soft and fluffy not hard, and I screamed falling off my bed and looking at Damien's groggy face. "Why the hell did you wake me up?" he said. "Well first off _your_ in _my bed half naked _and what the hell was I supposed to do?!" He just looked at me and started to laugh. "You don't remember what happened last night do you?" I just stared at him confused thinking if we did…. I'm not going to think about that, not now anyways. "Well you started to scream and I came to see what was wrong..." I nodded him to continue "and when I came in I sat by you until you calmed down. And when I was going to leave you said don't go stay and grabbed my arm……so that's what happened" I just sat there blushing from embarrassment. "And by the way you have a hell of a grip." He stated walking out of my room. I finally walked down stairs to start on breakfast, on weekends that means Denny huge breakfast. I made pancakes, bacon, toast, sausages and eggs to eat with a very delicious chocolate banana milkshake. When he came down stairs I say that look he gave the food then me. Safe to say he was in shock but what can I say I can make some of the best breakfasts out there. "Hey Damien, do you wanna go to the skate park up in Glendale ?" "Um sure but I don't skate." "Its fine you can learn and watch the amazing skills I have if I do say so myself." After that was said he started to laugh at what I said.


End file.
